<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ethereal by WindyQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368027">Ethereal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ'>WindyQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alluka and Nanika are mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Give Ki the love he deserves 2020, Gon carrying Ki is my life, Gonkillu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I just want Gonkillu and Ki being loved, M/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can Killua put his arms around my neck?”</p><p>Gon inquires, offering a small smile. Of course, Gon would never drop Killua, not in a million years, and it wasn’t likely Killua’s grip would be able to help him right now, but... Gon still feels safer asking the younger boy.</p><p>Killua shakes his head, pressing his face into Gon’s tank top and by proxy his chest. Some of Killua’s hair tickles his bare skin, but he doesn’t hate the sensation, looking down at the other boy with a pout.</p><p>“Ehhh? Killua should. Why won’t he?”</p><p>Killua shakes his head more aggressively this time, peeking his head away just slightly leaving Gon with the image of the boy’s cheeks flushed pink.</p><p>“It’s...it’s embarrassing...”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ethereal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Singular_Peep/gifts">The_Singular_Peep</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Bessy on of my biggest supporters, and fellow Gonkillu stan and Ki getting love stan. I’m blessed to have her!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gon wasn’t stupid. Killua put up many walls, and really he can’t read the other boy most the time, especially since it has been a year since he had seen him. Only yesterday they reunited. He can tell though, really, anyone would be able to tell there is something wrong with Killua. </p><p>The dark circles underneath those big blue eyes of his, or the way he is slouched and not alert, or really the biggest of all; the fact that he had grabbed a mug and one of the mini cereals the hotel provided and started pouring it into the mug. </p><p>Unless Killua had started eating cereal out of a mug since the last time Gon had seen him... something was off. Gon isn’t sure how to breach the subject, so he just does. He simply speaks without thinking, blunt as ever, spoon in his mouth as he points it out. </p><p>“Killua that’s a mug.” </p><p>Killua turns around, giving Gon a death glare, his already pale complexion paler and sickly grey also shinning with sweat, his hair messier than its default.  </p><p>“I know that, stupid!” </p><p>He snaps turning around to look at the mug with the cereal in it, blinking at it a couple of times, the gears slowly turning and the realization hitting him. </p><p>Killua goes silent and says nothing, so Gon chooses to fill up the silence, pulling the spoon out of his mouth with a pop and placing it down. </p><p>“Did Killua not get enough sleep?” </p><p>Was maybe a poor choice of words, but Gon doesn’t really have a mind to mouth filter, and Killua slams the mug down on the counter, whirling around on his heel, anger flickering in his eyes. </p><p>“Can you just shut up, Gon.” </p><p>Was really the sign he shouldn’t push it further. </p><p>“That’s not fair, it’s not my fault Killua is cranky.” </p><p>Gon glares right back at Killua, eyebrows pushed down, the other boy stepping forward albeit really shakily, parting his lips to no doubt counter. </p><p>He doesn’t. Killua glares right back at Gon coldly his eyes piercing right through Gon’s soul, but the moment he opens his lips, he stumbles forward. Gon slams his knee on the small table, standing up partially, ignoring the pain that throbs in that spot. </p><p>“Kil-“ </p><p>He starts, but doesn’t get to finish as the other boy’s brilliant blue eyes roll in the back of his head, and he drops. Gon’s instincts kick in, the chair he was sitting in thrown to the side as he rushes forward snagging an arm around the younger boy’s waist, the other grabbing at his shoulders before he can hit the ground and hurt himself; Gon lowering them both slowly. </p><p>Gon can’t hear anything over the beating of his heart, not the clatter of the chair, or the whirring of the fan. He adjusts Killua’s limp form in his lap, so his head is resting against his body, shaking his shoulder as tenderly as he can given the panic and adrenaline pumping through his blood. </p><p>“Killua? Killua?!” </p><p>Gon wasn’t Leorio, he wasn’t a doctor with knowledge on how to cure any illness the right way, or know-how to what this illness even is. He wasn’t Aunt Mito, who always seemed to have solutions when he wasn’t feeling well, how to soothe his pain. </p><p>He wasn’t Killua, Killua who he hasn’t seen for a year until yesterday, who seemed normal. Infallible, amazing, beautiful, Killua, who had just dropped like a dead weight. </p><p>The chair he had knocked over to get to Killua in time still lies on the floor. </p><p>Gon hopes it hadn’t woken Alluka up. </p><p>He wasn’t Aunt Mito, but Gon tries to think like her, what she did for him, think of what he used to do for injured animals. </p><p>Gon presses his best friend closer to him, Killua’s head lolled between the cleft of his shoulder and neck. Calloused fingers grip the younger’s bony shoulder, others brushing Killua’s light hair away from his forehead lovingly. </p><p>“Killua...?” </p><p>Gon swears he waits for an eternity before Killua stirs, a small moan falling from his lips, eyelids fluttering open slowly, blue hues glazed over. </p><p>“Killua!” </p><p>“...G...o..n?” </p><p>Gon nods humming happily, just glad his best friend is awake. </p><p>“Is Killua okay?” </p><p>Gon speaks slowly, adjusting Killua slightly, so the boy doesn’t fall off his lap, peering down at him, hazel brown eyes swirling in concern. The argument early long since forgotten. </p><p>“...’m fine...” </p><p>Killua says that, but his words are slurred, and he doesn’t look Gon in the eyes staring blankly at the space in front of him. That brings a frown out of Gon who ponders on what to do. He doesn’t know what is wrong with Killua, but the other boy clearly needed some rest. The sofa isn’t far from here so that is probably the safest bet. </p><p>“Can Killua put his arms around my neck?” </p><p>Gon inquires, offering a small smile. Of course, Gon would never drop Killua, not in a million years, and it wasn’t likely Killua’s grip would be able to help him right now, but... Gon still feels safer asking the younger boy. </p><p>Killua shakes his head, pressing his face into Gon’s tank top and by proxy his chest. Some of Killua’s hair tickles his bare skin, but he doesn’t hate the sensation, looking down at the other boy with a pout. </p><p>“Ehhh? Killua should. Why won’t he?” </p><p>Killua shakes his head more aggressively this time, peeking his head away just slightly leaving Gon with the image of the boy’s cheeks flushed pink. </p><p>“It’s...it’s embarrassing...” </p><p>Killua words are a mere harsh whisper, but Gon catches them pout growing, although he knew he would be able to do little to change Killua’s mind. </p><p>“Killuuuuuuuaaaaa.” He whines standing up and starting to carry the boy into the small living room area of the hotel. Killua rolls his eyes, pressing his face flesh against Gon’s chest again, leaving Gon with a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. Which could just be Killua’s hair, but it felt more internal. </p><p>He almost doesn’t want to place Killua down on the sofa, his best friend felt so warm and perfect and right in his arms, his legs dangling off and pressing against Gon’s arm at times, his head nestled against his chest, his fingers digging into and ruining his top, it all felt right. Gon knows now isn’t the time to be selfish though, and he dips down placing Killua on the sofa as gently as he can. </p><p>He doesn’t want him to be cold so retrieving some blankets was a good idea. He’d get them from his separate room, instead of waking Alluka. Gon goes to leave, but Killua’s voice stops him dead in his tracks, turning him around to look at his best friend whose legs are drawn up to his chest, hair falling into his eyes. </p><p>“Don’t go...” </p><p>Eh...? </p><p>It was odd to hear such a request coming from his friend... from where Gon is standing Killua seems so fragile and small... but Killua was amazing, and strong, and... </p><p>‘Big brother misses you a lot, he cries a lot, but Nanika hears him. I’ve heard him too... we just want him to be happy...’</p><p>Alluka wasn’t oblivious... in fact, she had probably woken up the moment the chair had hit the floor, and she was probably worried sick. She was choosing not to come down because... </p><p>‘Big brother needs you.’ </p><p>“It’s okay! I’ll be right back, I promise Killua!”</p><p>Gon gives the best toothy reassuring grin he can to the other boy. </p><p>Not the right words. Killua slumps down, his chin resting on his knees as he looks to the side, slowly building up walls faster than Gon can even change his mind. </p><p>“Fine, then go, stuuupiiiiddd!” </p><p>Killua says it like he would any other time he’s arguing with Gon, not truly spiteful, or angry. More annoyed, but that means he’s putting up a mask again... </p><p>Gon stands there, feeling like there’s a rift between them despite him only being a few feet away. Killua had always acted like this it shouldn’t bother him... but Gon likes to think he’s grown at the age of fifteen... What was normal them was the realization now... how much Killua hides his pain. </p><p>Gon pads over the sound of his footsteps loud, echoing. </p><p>He scoops Killua up before the other boy can even protest, earning him a quick swipe to the face and a startled gasp. </p><p>“G-Gon!” </p><p>Gon smiles triumphantly, ignoring Killua’s flustered protests, the smacking pain against his back. </p><p>When he reaches the bedroom, he realizes he didn’t really think it through. The idea was to bring Killua the blankets, but if Killua wanted him to stay...</p><p>Gon drops Killua on his still messy bed before jumping on himself, cornering the boy against the wall, so he can’t leave. He grabs at the blankets mindlessly tugging them over the both of them, glad Killua is still somewhat out of it, otherwise he probably would have been pushed out so Killua could escape. </p><p>Killua stares at him dumbfounded, Gon grabbing his arms gently and tugging him closer until Killua is pushed against his chest. Gon then rests his chin on Killua’s head. It only lasts a few moments, but for those moments Gon can’t help but grin like an idiot. It’s bliss until Killua moves his head bumping it harshly against Gon’s chin and sending a wave of pain through his jaw and teeth. </p><p>He whines, meeting Killua’s icy blue stare, who likely has a million insults ready to fire, but Gon doesn’t let him. Not until he says his piece. </p><p>“Killua needs to rest.” Killua opens his mouth to say something, dainty eyebrows narrowed down in annoyance, but Gon doesn’t let him. </p><p>“Killua’s been strong, strong for so long, so now... I’ll be strong for Killua, forever and ever, and ever!” </p><p>He grins, wider and truer than he ever has, softly brushing a lock of Killua’s hair behind his ear. Killua was so pretty, even with a scowl on his face. </p><p>“Y-you idiot! Do you even know what you’re saying?” </p><p>Killua’s complexion burns such a pretty shade of pink against his skin, it had always been pretty, Killua had always been pretty, but Gon’s never seen Killua this up close. A sunset blooming across his cheeks, starlight glimmering in his hair, his eyes reflecting like the ocean which reflected the sky. </p><p>“Killua so pretty! And strong! And kind! So yep! I know what I’m saying! I wanna protect Killua forever! I want to be strong for him! I want him to be mine!” </p><p>Killua goes silent, his slightly pouty pink lips opening, and his face burning bright red, Gon was probably going to die now, but he’s okay with that. </p><p>“OWWWWWW!” </p><p>If Alluka wasn’t awake before she is now, and Gon is stuck nursing his aching head, but while he does Killua snuggles closer, hiding his burning face in Gon’s chest. Gon tugging his fingers away from his scalp and slowly wrapping them around the small figure of the other boy, smiling. </p><p>“Idiot.” </p><p>The last thing Gon hears before he falls back asleep, Killua in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someday I’ll spare everyone the existence of my writing ever again, but that day isn’t today! I need Gonkillu not enough Gonkillu in this world 🥲 and Ki getting love even if it’s my own trash writing I’m desperate.</p><p>Everything been flopping this month and I wrote a lot, but idc I’m posting this anyway, I had so much fun, so like I don’t even care if it’s trash. I need this niche idc if it’s bad! Ignore how bad it is. Pretend it’s good for me. </p><p>Just might not be as active next month and nothing of value will be lost lol. </p><p>If you want to see me complain lol or! Just want loving Ki hours all the time cuz Ki deserves better! You can find me on my tumblr! http://windyqs.tumblr.com/ twitter! https://twitter.com/windsqs or on my discord! I also rp Ki there and I could always use more rp buddies or friends I am a lonely bean WindyQ#6831</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>